The present invention relates to systems and methods for a smart card with embedded electronic circuitry, and for reducing the thickness of a stack of smart cards that contain discrete devices
Smart cards are well-known in the art of information security as inexpensive, portable devices for storing and transporting secure information. The electronic circuitry, which is embedded in such a card and functions as a data-storage device, has a finite thickness. This thickness of the circuitry is determined by the technology used. The circuitry is typically a few hundred microns thick Clearly, the thickness of the card must be slightly more than the thickness of the embedded circuitry.
When a user has to carry only a small number of cards, the thickness of each card is not particularly important in terms of the volume that the cards occupy in his/her wallet. However, as the cost of the electronics decreases and the storage capacity increases, the ability and need to stack a larger number of cards in one pile becomes more of a problem because the cards occupy more wallet space
A U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/444,385 of Raz Dan, filed on Jun. 1, 2006, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, entitled “A Business Card Comprising a Digital Memory” teaches a standard-size business card that contains a USB Flash Drive (UFD). Such a card enables a user to carry tens of cards; for example, for handing out in a conference or in a meeting. In such a scenario, the thickness of the card increases the volume of the stack, and limits the number of cards that can be carried comfortably.
It would be desirable if the total thickness of a stack of cards, having embedded electronic circuitry, could be significantly less than the sum of the thicknesses of the individual cards.